


Suffering Sappho

by fandom_lesbian



Series: The Rogue Crew [12]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: Quatashia McFadden is half god and a big fan of Wonder Woman.





	Suffering Sappho

Iris was the goddess of rainbows and was a messenger for the other gods. And sure, the Amazons still worshipped her but really she felt as if humans had it better. She may live a million years but she would always be the same. 

That is until she meet him. Deshawn McFadden. He was an American culinary student who was spending two weeks of that summer in Europe with some of his richer friends. 

Iris found a muse in him and he in her. Dashawn ended up ditching his friends and spending the whole summer with Iris in Greece. 

They had meet in late May and by early September she was pregnant. It was then that she told him of her true nature. She returned to his home with him, to live as a young art teacher under the name of Iris Ambrosia. 

On April 8th, Quatashia Hera McFadden was born with a pair of wings on her back. Her parents got married two years later.

Her siblings Anayah Demeter, Imani Hestia, Jayla Athena, and Deshawn Lee Jr aka DJ were born in the years that followed. Iris remained an art teacher and Deshawn opened a small restaurant. 

Quatashia and her siblings grew up learning how to use and hide their wings and powers. 

But we're focusing on Quatashia. She inherited super strength, invulnerability, the power to create rainbow and to change colors of anything including herself.

She grew up idolizing Wonder Woman as her mom always said that Wonder Woman was apart of their special world. The world of the Greek gods. A part of her dreamed of being an Amazon and fighting bad guys with Wonder Woman or as her mom fondly called Woman Woman, little Diana. 

At a young age she learned to stop telling people her mom knew Wonder Woman and to keep her wings hidden. 

Wonder Woman remained her hero however even as she reached early adulthood at the age of eighteen. 

So when she heard Wonder Woman was coming to her high school, she was ecstatic. 

The day came and Quatashia sat with her friends in the crowded bleachers. 

“This is only because of that alien attack here last month. Justice Leaguers need a cover to snoop around.” Ji-woo said, of course she was half-Martian and half-Korean. 

“Nah fam, they're here because our city is a shithole and they tryna scare us to stay straight. Sadly, I can never be straight.” Blue laughed, gesturing at his ‘be gay, do weed’ button on his leather jacket. 

Quatashia laughed. “You're both probably right. Brittany, what you think? About Justice League?” She signed the last part.

“Wonder Woman hot. Green Lantern hot. I not care why they here.” Brittany flipped her blonde ponytail after she signed. 

“True.” Quatashia and the other two signed. 

Quatashia looked down at where her mom was standing with the other teachers and staff members. She gave her a small wave. Iris waved back.

Then she glanced to where Anayah was with her own friends. Anayah's weave was blue, yellow, and red today. She always had a harder time controlling her color changing powers but with a weave, she could change it any color or combination without much questioning. It gave her an outlet for that uncontrolled power.

The gym doors opened and in walked Woman Wonder and Green Lantern. They both smiled and waved at the bleachers full of bored teens who were just happy to be out of class.

Quatashia watched as Wonder Woman stopped in front of her mom. Iris said something and Wonder Woman smiled and laughed. 

She continued walking with Green Lantern to where the principal stood with a microphone.

“Today we welcome these two heroes to our humble school to talk to you guys about being brave and doing good. We are very lucky to have them come here of all the schools in the city.” 

Quatashia rolled her eyes. Lucky her ass. This school was a perfect mix of bad conditions and bad teachers to create plenty of criminals. However this was the only arts magnet school in the whole city, so of course her mom worked here and had her and her sister come here instead of the rich high school literally right across the street from them.

At least she had more friends here than in middle school. 

Wonder Woman took the microphone. “Hello South Riverside High School. I know that last month an alien attacked building in this city including this one. I would like to-”

A loud crash interrupted her. The doors of the gym had been blown off and in the doorway stood a White Martian with a group of other White Martians in the hall behind him. 

Ji-woo sighed. “I hate my biological father.” She quietly groaned. Yeah that alien attack last month was actually a shitty father getting pissed at his daughter and ex lover. 

While the other students ran and screamed the four friends slipped under the bleachers. Mask were thrown on and uniforms they wore under their clothes were revealed. Ji-woo’s skin turned from a golden brown to a pasty unnatural white. Blue pulled out his knives. Brittany made a sword appear out of midair. And Quatashia let her wings grow. 

They jumped out to join Wonder Woman and Green Lantern with fighting that asshole and his cronies. Quatashia loved a good fight. She and her friends only banded as heroes last month but she loved it. 

After all, when you're already friends with a Martian, a witch, and a street performer, fighting at their side was easy.

Wonder Woman smiled at her as she punched a White Martian in the face. “Young warriors, who are you?” She asked.

Quatashia smiled back. “I'm Lady Iris. Knife boy is Blue Blade. Blondie is the Silent Witch. Martian girl is Mars.” 

The fight ended easily. The good guys always win after all. 

Wonder Woman and Green Lantern thanked them. 

“Good job for some newbies.” Lantern laughed.

Wonder Woman elbowed him. “I thank you all for your help.” 

“No prob, my father is an asshole so I was more than happy to help kick his and his friend's asses.” Ji-woo smirked. 

Wonder Woman chuckled. “Men tend to be so.” 

“Sing it sister.” Blue said. Quatashia, Ji-woo, and Brittany rolled their eyes. 

“I'm standing right here.” Lantern said.

"We're the Secret Squad by the way." Quatashia added.

“It is great to meet you all but I believe we should be off. I don't believe your school will be continued today and I made dinner plans with an old friend.” Wonder Woman said, winking at Quatashia. She knew. She knew that Quatashia was Iris's daughter and a student there. 

The two big name heroes flew off and the four sighed.

“Hot. Both hot. Big bisexual.” Brittany signed. They all laughed. 

Quatashia found Anayah and her mom in the art room after she changed back into her normal clothes.

“Good job, sweetie.” Iris hugged her tightly.

“Some idiots who wanted to film the fight already shared the video with the whole student body.” Anayah said.

Quatashia smiled. “What do they think of us? Of me especially?” 

Anayah read off of her phone. “Cool rainbow person, super gay. Look at the blonde’s tits. Who’s the sour cream freak? Damn, the guy with the knives could cut me and I'd thank him.” 

Quatashia and Iris laughed. 

“I'll kick whoever called Ji-woo a freak and whoever commented on Brittany’s breasts asses.” Iris said.

“Mom those are students at a high school you are a teacher at?” 

“I'm not scared to throw hands with one of them.” 

“Oh mom.” Anayah laughed.

“Anyway, I told little Diana that she should come over for dinner. She was happy to accept.” Iris said. Quatashia felt weird. It was one thing for her to meet Wonder Woman but to have dinner with her was a whole other thing. 

Hopefully Anayah doesn’t mention the crush Quatashia has had on Wonder Woman for years.

That night Quatashia and Anayah helped their dad make moussaka and fried octopus for dinner. Imani helped Iris make of a batch of brownies for dessert.

Jayla and DJ gotta lick the brownie bowl clean while everything cooked.

“So this Diana, does she prefer to be called Princess or something like that?” Deshawn Sr asked. 

“I think Diana is fine. I told her this is an informal dinner. I remember when she was but a child, so full of wonder and bravery. Our children remind me of her. Brave hearts with incredible power.” Iris smiled and kissed his cheek.

Quatashia, Anayah, Imani, and Jayla made a gagging noise.

The doorbell rang as the table was set. Iris went to answer it. Quatashia grinned as she returned with Diana. With Wonder Woman.

Diana's eyes lit up and she walked up to DJ. “Oh! A baby. Hello, baby boy.” She smiled at him.

“I'm not a baby! I'm five. I go to school.” DJ pouted.

“I see. Do you do well in school?” 

“Yes. I get green marks every day except sometimes when I get yellow marks.” DJ smiled.

“That is wonderful. Your mom must be very proud.” Diana patted his head.

“I am proud. Of all my children of course. Except Quatashia, she's growing up too fast and I want her to stop. Care to take her to Themyscira?” Iris said.

Diana laughed. “Your eldest is still a young warrior. Maybe someday.” 

Quatashia rolled her eyes.

“How old are you?” DJ asked.

Diana paused. “Old.” 

“Deshawn Jr, we do not ask a woman's age.” Quatashia’s dad said as he carried the moussaka to the table. Anayah followed him with the fried octopus.

“I like your hair. Lovely colors.” Diana said to Anayah.

“Thanks. I woke up like this.” Anayah smirked. Quatashia rolled her eyes. Anayah liked to make jokes about her uncontrollable powers all the time. Hell once she accidentally turned her skin green because she was so nervous about a test and had to stay home until Iris could get her skin back to normal.

It wasn't funny at all. Okay maybe it was a little funny. But Quatashia would never admit that.

“Are you a princess? Daddy asked mommy if we had to call you Princess Diana.” Jayla popped up and grabbed Diana's shirt. Jayla likes to repeat things that people say about other people.

“I am. Princess of the Amazons, a proud group of warrior women.” Diana said.

“Mommy says the Amazons pray to her.” Jayla said.

“We do. She is the goddess of rainbows and was a messenger for the gods. We Amazons pray to all the goddesses.” Diana smiled.

They ate as Diana talked about battles and Iris asked about how some Amazons were doing.

Jayla and DJ loved Diana's stories. Of course, she was their two favorite things wrapped into one. Jayla loved superheroes and DJ loved princesses.

As they finished the brownies topped with ice cream Diana dropped her fork.

“Justice League emergency, I need to go. This was great, I love being able to talk to people as me. Iris, I hope we can do this again, your husband and children are lovely.” 

Quatashia watched as Diana left the dining room. Soon she heard the front door close.

“Quatashia, you're drooling.” Deshawn Sr said.

“Dad!” Quatashia groaned.


End file.
